


Warmth

by starksborn



Series: Norman/Tony Zombie AU [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a roleplay partner. Norman and Tony don't always work well together in the end times. 'Trust' has nothing to do with it, 'needs' slightly more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It’s easy to forget. After all these years, the same pattern repeating itself over and over, Tony still finds himself forgetting that there is a  _reason_  why Norman was always sent to the highest security prisons. There is a  _reason_  why he defeated the Skrull Queen, there is a  _reason_  why he very nearly won the Siege of Asgard. 

Norman is not a stupid man, despite his many  _eccentricities._

And Tony’s reminded of this every time he gets them out of a sticky situation. Tony knows he himself is not useless, far from it, but he’s willing to concede that without his armor he is…less than he once was. Steve’s words echo in his ear from time to time, and he keeps expecting to have a real answer to give him. 

_Take off the suit, and what are you?_

He lies awake some nights thinking about it, hoping maybe the words will come and he can whisper them into the night, have them float off on the breeze and settle somewhere far away atop a star spangled corpse. 

They never do. 

The answer escapes him, even after Norman saves his life; killing him and bringing him back with a bastardized version of the Goblin formula. He keeps waiting to grow into his new abilities, but all they seem to do is weigh him down. He can smell everything, hear everything and his skin is so sensitive to touch that it makes his shirt feel like it’s cutting into his skin. 

He complains a lot at first, asks too many questions that Norman can’t—or wont—answer. He notices that Norman’s more rough with him, more violent now that he knows he can smack him around without breaking him too much. 

And then one night they find themselves in some run down warehouse, Norman goes into one of his moods. Muttering to himself while pacing, alternating between writing things down on a pad and kicking things over in frustration. Tony knows it’s not very long until Norman catches sight of him and directs his anger in other ways, and he knows that he’s not having any of it tonight. 

So when Norman finally does, all swears and growls, Tony fights back. He’s not used to the new strength yet, and what he thought would be a gentle shove ends up knocking Norman straight into a desk. There’s a bloated pause between them and they lock eyes. Tony watches as Norman’s seem to flash, the green glow sparking to life before disappearing as quickly. His fingers twitch and his brows furrow, upper lip curling in annoyance and Tony swears the man’s more goblin than person. 

Then Norman’s on top of him, pinning him to the wall and growling obscenities into his ear. Tony wriggles in his grasp and swears back just as ferociously. 

He curses Norman, he curses himself, he curses their goddamn situation. At some point he breaks free of Norman without realizing it and they spend quite a bit of time arguing back and forth, circling each other like a pair of angry dogs. 

Eventually their argument becomes psychical again and they find themselves on the dusty floor of the warehouse. The stone is cold against his back, he can feel it even through the layers of clothing. It’s the type of chill that sinks into your bones and makes itself comfortable, wrapping you in a sore cocoon and turning everything about you brittle.

But Norman’s breath is warm against his neck and their hands are tangled together and everything is sharp and painful but so  _clear_  and sweet all at the same time that Tony melts into something pliable. Norman works him like clay and rebuilds him again, molding him into something different, something stronger; but most importantly,  _something warm._


End file.
